


JEALOUSNESS

by MatsumotoMonokuro



Category: Arashi - Fandom, 嵐
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 12:05:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12983697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MatsumotoMonokuro/pseuds/MatsumotoMonokuro





	JEALOUSNESS

 Jealousness

 

派对上，士兵们经常会带一些助兴的物品，若是分享珍藏的色情影碟，更会在同伴间获得极大的好感，并且迅速炒热气氛。恰逢每月固定的派对日，这回来的人似乎比平日还要多一些。还没到时间，人群就开始躁动了。  
迟钝的二叶也察觉到了气氛的不同，问身边的后藤到底是怎么了。  
“据说拿到了樱井教官和他情人打炮时的音频，就是传言里叫床声特别好听的那个……这么久了都没人找到那个小情人是谁，也是够神秘的了。”后藤觊觎樱井教官许久，所以向来不齿聚众性交的他也来了。  
到点，满脸不情愿的藤田教官带着货到场了。藤田教官为了褒奖自己的学员，答应了他们提出的合理条件，之前还做了许多心理预设，但也没料到是去同事办公室里放个窃听器。藤田教官把存储了音频的移动硬盘插进播放器里，性急的士兵已经按捺不住脱下裤子，就等着这份难得的录音爽一发。  
接着几句低语，广播里响起了沙哑的呻吟，喘息几声后，毫不矜持的叫床声愈来愈响，每一下都传达着性爱的愉悦。被这段音频影响，在场所有人都被情欲点燃，遵循原始的兽欲开始和身边的对象交配。  
淫乱的性交派对开始了。

后藤和二叶是新任教官樱井的学员，半年多了，他们才逐渐和出生于精英家庭的樱井教官熟悉起来。后藤似乎早早地就盯上樱井教官了，二叶在和对方互相抚慰时问了原因，高潮后的后藤点了根烟，饶有兴味地说道：“这种平日里越是人模人样的家伙，床上干起来才狠。”  
“所以你才喜欢和富泽君上床？”二叶揶揄道。  
“你少提他，再去和他玩我就是狗。”  
射击训练是由樱井教官亲自指导的，越早达成指标的学员就能早一点休息，而迟迟完成不了的，则要被罚到让教官满意才行。只擅长近身格斗的后藤曾被樱井教育到晚上九点，他本想借机和教官干一回，对方却怎么都撩不动。隔了一周，军区里都知道樱井教官有了伴侣，那个身份成迷的情人成了饭后杂谈的焦点。  
“啧……”趴在地上扛着狙击枪的后藤手一偏，脱靶了。难得他没有暴躁，继续扛着枪瞄准中心。最早结束训练的二叶还在门口徘徊，对上后藤的目光后比了个手势。或许是他心情不错，竟然提早了不少时间达成目标。  
周围人已稀疏，樱井教官坐在休息区空荡荡的长椅上，额角挂着汗珠，皱着眉按压自己的太阳穴。见到后藤过来，樱井勉强地露出笑容：“这么早就结束了？”  
“嗯，难得。”后藤经过樱井教官的身边，对方的呼吸声粗重，脖颈上的青筋凸起。后藤得逞地暗笑，又取了一匣练习用的子弹，“所以我准备再练习一会儿。”  
身边的士兵一个个地离去，最后只有他一人在盲目地开枪。后藤打完了最后的子弹，脱掉制服和上衣，剩下一件白色湿透的背心。二叶已经沐浴完毕，换了便服给昏厥的樱井教官摆好姿势，让强悍的教官以较为舒适的姿势躺在长椅上。  
“唔……”樱井教官面色潮红，大汗淋漓，眉头紧锁，唇间吐出难受的呼气。后藤走到樱井身边，手抚摸着樱井已经鼓起的裤裆，上下揉搓着。  
“这个药效太猛了吧。”二叶解开教官衬衫的纽扣，露出蜜色精壮的胸膛，上手抚摸了几下胸肌和分明的腹肌。后藤解开教官的皮带，拉开裤链，他扒下内裤的瞬间，红肿粗大的物体就弹了出来。  
“教官的老二真是大，”后藤吞了口唾沫，双手圈住眼前筋脉分明、完全勃起的阴茎，掌心里的热度还在突突地跳动，“怪不得能让人叫得那么浪，被这玩意儿操确实会很爽……”  
二叶凑上来舔了一口肥大的龟头，而后响亮地嘬了一口，手里的阴茎颤抖着流出腺液。二叶撸着茎身，期待地问道：“教官什么时候醒啊？”  
“半个小时就醒了吧，不过身体要完全恢复估计需要先射几回。”后藤拍了拍樱井结实的大腿，体魄强壮的军人现在却像一团棉花糖，任人摆布。  
二人对视一眼，心领神会地继续做口活，分别服务龟头和睾丸。樱井教官嘴里破碎地念叨着什么，但二人无暇顾及，卖力地舔弄着眼前的大肉棒。  
“说好的我先来哦。”负责下药的二叶含着异物说道，他一手正放在身下自慰。  
“知道啦，你快点。”后藤卖力地舔着，阴茎的汗味和腥味让他兴奋得屁股痒。  
二叶起身脱裤子，准备跨坐到教官身上时，空荡的训练场突然多了一个人声。  
“你们在干什么？”最高长官冷着脸质问道。

 

每月例会结束，松本立马从总部回到自己的军区，认真清洗一番后，匆匆赶往樱井的办公室，等了许久却不见人影。他记得樱井的课表，通常射击训练课，樱井总是熬得很晚，认真对待每一个学员。作为最高长官他理解并赞扬樱井教官的敬业，但他快一周没和樱井做了，憋了一肚子的欲火。坐在樱井办公室的沙发上，松本满脑子都是自己被干得合不拢腿的场景。他越想越难耐，干脆去射击训练场看看，顺便了解一下学员们的情况。  
而后他就看到了这样的场景。  
樱井躺在休息用的长椅上不省人事，衣裤被扒，生殖器直挺挺地竖着。两个衣衫不整的学员趴在樱井的身体两侧，抚慰着樱井的生殖器，就差临门一脚了。  
“你们在干什么？”松本压着嗓子问道，一股无名的怒火蹭地向上窜，涌进了他的大脑。  
“呃，我们……这……”两个学员满脸失望，过了几秒才表现出惊慌的模样。  
“现在就走，我可以当做没看见。”  
学员不情愿地提起裤子，从后门飞速离开了。  
脚步声远离后，松本深吸几口气，向着昏迷的樱井走去。  
竟然敢……  
明明是我的人。  
他忍着怒火，走到樱井的身边。樱井的模样不容乐观，面色涨红，唇色泛青，冒着虚汗，他的欲望高昂，透明的腺液包裹着柱身，看来是服用了不少的迷奸药。一直没法射精，樱井愈加难受了。  
“嗯——”松本腿一软，跪坐在地上，扭捏地合拢了双腿。樱井完全勃起的肉柱带来强烈的视觉冲击，松本习惯地用手圈住樱井的阴茎，熟稔地上下撸动。一想到他专属的肉棒被别人舔过，他又恼怒又兴奋，张口包住了樱井的龟头，用力吮吸。  
哪知樱井忍耐了许久，禁不住药效，闷哼一声，就这么径直射在了松本的嘴里。灼热的浆液喷在口中，顺着食道滑了下去。松本吞下浓厚的精液，顺便清洁了一下樱井的包皮。  
“翔さん……”精液的味道让松本彻底按捺不住了，后穴一张一翕地流出淫水，阴茎也勃起了。现在这样，他无法把樱井背回去——更何况药效缩短了樱井的不应期，射精后下体仍旧粗大。  
现在应该不会再有人来了吧。松本如此想着，颤抖着站起身，脱掉自己的鞋子、裤子和内裤，下身只穿着一双高筒的白袜子，随后跨坐到樱井身上。射过一回，樱井表情放松了许多，脸上不自然的红晕也消退了一些。  
松本解开衣扣，上半身贴着樱井的胸膛，对方心脏强力的鼓动撞击着他的胸口。松本舔着樱井冒出胡茬的下巴，手指磨着樱井干燥起皮的嘴唇，扭动着屁股蹭动卡在股缝的阴茎。腿间粗热的物体又流出腺液，撩得他后穴口火热起来。  
“呼……”松本俯下身舔着樱井的嘴唇，对方呢喃着，松本听清了破碎的呻吟。  
“润……润……”樱井叫着他的名字，在梦里寻求着自己的性伴侣。  
追求着性爱的松本仿佛被火焰点着一般，每一寸皮肤都在发烫。他弓着腰含住樱井的嘴唇，对方意识不清无法配合他，松本只得自己卷着樱井的舌头，费力地舔着樱井的上颚，一手绕到身后撸动着樱井的阴茎。  
他直起身，后穴痒得难以用摩擦来缓和了，退身将樱井的阴茎和自己的握在一起撸动，一手插进自己的穴内胡乱地搅着。想着即将被手里粗大的阴茎反复地操，后穴很快便湿得一塌糊涂，他卖力地用手指撑开软穴。他尚未充分润滑，樱井先一步完全勃起了。心急的松本扶着阴茎，抵着自己泥泞的穴口，缓缓坐下。  
“啊、好大——”龟头顶开柔软的小穴，伴随着轻微的刺痛感。松本双脚点地，屏着气吞下更多。饱满的尺寸使得自己坐下去时有些困难，细嫩的肠壁被摩擦得发麻，身体深处却兴奋地渴望着被凶恶的异物填满，梦中的樱井也因为无法抒发的不畅感而皱起了眉头。松本深吸着气，靠着腰腹的力量，忍着火辣的疼痛坐到了樱井的睾丸上。  
松本摸着两人结合的私处，确认阴茎全部插进了自己的体内，这才松了口气。他身体向后斜，双手撑在身后，这个姿势做起来比较轻松，但交合的部位会展现在樱井眼前。松本不禁害羞起来，如果现在被人发现，那就百口莫辩了。  
他扭了扭腰，会阴摩擦着耻毛，待到穴内没那么干涩了，便踮着脚上下挪动自己的身体，让肉穴套弄肿胀的生殖器。勃起的阴茎比平日里更兴奋，茎身上的血管在他体内跳动着，高温熨烫着内壁的皱褶，像是要从身体内部将其烫化。  
“翔さん、翔さん……”他的穴内已经足够湿润，能让阴茎进出了，松本加大了抬腰的动作，“啊、嗯——”他大幅度摆动着腰肢，樱井的龟头撞到了他的敏感点，欲罢不能的快感如电流般冲击着全身。淫水大量分泌，让后穴的吞吐也变得轻松起来。他遂将身体前倾，双手撑在樱井的胸口，双腿打开，用骑马的姿势在樱井的身上颠簸。  
“好舒服……大肉棒、嗯……”他独自在樱井身上索求着，空旷的训练场回荡着肉体拍打的声音和他放荡的吟叫。身体被滚烫的肉棒支配着，不停地寻求着被侵犯的快感。松本不知足地捏着自己勃起的乳尖，撸动自己飞溅着腺液的阴茎，放荡地大幅度摆动自己的身体，沉迷于性交的快乐。  
樱井醒来看到他这副淫乱的模样，会有什么反应呢？  
松本抿了抿自己的嘴唇。他希望樱井狠狠地惩罚他，用下流的语句羞辱他，把精液射满他的全身。他幻想着这样的场景，小穴也吸紧了里面的粗物。  
“唔……”松本腹内一热，热流喷在他的敏感点上，逐渐填满了他的小腹。被内射的满足感让他也高潮了，乳白色的精液射在樱井的胸膛和唇角。  
“啊、我的头……”樱井擤着鼻子，终于苏醒了。樱井嗓音沙哑，像是患了重感冒，他费力地睁开眼，对焦了片刻认出了松本，“润，你怎么……”  
松本正在顺气，高潮后还没能很快恢复过来。樱井射了两回才醒过来，让他又莫名气上了。松本起身，阴茎退出他身体的时刻，精液也从蜜穴里涌了出来，滴落在樱井的小腹。他赌气地背过身，没有带纸巾，只好将就地直接穿上内裤和裤子。  
“为什么我身体使不上力……”樱井清了清嗓，费力地直起身。  
“受人喜爱的樱井教官，你被你的学员下药了。”松本白了他一眼，粗暴地帮手脚无力的樱井穿好衣服和裤子。周围的空气飘着一股淫靡的味道，在被管理员发现之前，他们还是尽快回去比较好。  
“那松本长官帮我守住了贞操吗？”樱井扬起下巴，胡渣上粘着几滴白浊。  
“哼。”松本别过脸，将樱井的手臂架在自己的肩膀上，扶起樱井的身体缓慢向前。屁股里残留的精液流出来，穴道里残留着被抽插的快感，整个臀部都粘腻得难受。  
走了几步，樱井的体力开始恢复，不用松本架着走了。药效未散，樱井仍喘息粗重，性感的低音磨着松本的耳根，又唤醒了松本身体的欲望。松本不得不承认，只打一炮太不尽兴了，回到卧室要和樱井尽情地做爱。  
松本扶着人走到了最近的电梯门口，幸而此时已经是士兵们洗漱的高峰期，通往住处的电梯使用频率降低，而文官专用的电梯已经无人使用。他按下按键，电梯厢立刻有了动作。他们两个衣衫不整，身上缭绕着浓重的体液的味道，要是遇到人就尴尬了。眼下松本只想立刻回到房内。  
“润，”樱井靠在松本的身上，抵着他耳朵低语，“我刚刚梦到在操你……”  
松本喉结一动，并不理会他。  
“当着所有人的面，把你操得神志不清。你兴奋地向别人描述我的生殖器有多大多粗，干起来有多爽……”  
“别说了。”松本的股间被体液填塞，他夹着腿，防止体液流下来。  
“他们看着浪叫的你不停地撸管不停地射精，于是我把你的腿掰开，让他们看你的小穴怎么被我操开的。”樱井舔着他的耳朵，下流的语句让松本的后面又有了感觉，他努力夹紧了屁股，可体内本能地分泌出饥渴的淫液，顺着大腿内侧和灼热的精液一同向下流。  
“翔さん……”松本的上半身被樱井从背后圈住，樱井又鼓起的裆部蹭着他的臀，卸下了松本最后的忍耐。  
电梯到了，松本先一步跳进电梯厢内，把樱井拽进来。腿脚浮软的樱井将松本推到金属墙壁上，压着松本的上身让他动弹不得。樱井勾起他的下巴，急不可耐地亲吻他的双唇，舌头交缠。电梯门关上，将两人锁在密闭的空间里。  
“帮我口交了？”樱井笑着问，将松本的手贴到他的裤裆上。松本别过脸，伸手按下了电梯的按钮。他的下身如泄洪一般，又湿又热，松本不由得猜测自己的裤子是不是也被体液润湿了。  
“翔さん，你再忍一下，很快就好了……”松本也在同时说服自己，他太想做了，双腿打颤。射击训练场在地下两层，最高长官的卧房在十层，大型的电梯移动速度较慢，需要花费半分钟。而出了电梯之后，还要步行五分钟才能抵达住处。  
“润，我好难受，帮我摸一下好吗？”樱井根本不听劝，拉下裤头，肿胀的阴茎弹在松本的手背上，留下粘腻的水渍。  
射了两回的阴茎依旧雄风十足，尺寸粗大傲人。松本无法抗拒樱井的恳求，双手握住了樱井的茎身，拢成圆柱状上下套弄。松本被樱井压着舌吻，对方顶着腰，阴茎在他掌心里加速摩擦。樱井掐着他的臀部，囤积的热液使得布料晕开一片深色。松本也像是误食了媚药一般，后穴的肠壁收缩，急切地想被手里的硬物填满。  
电梯到了十楼，双门向两侧打开。松本陷在舒适的情爱里，沉迷缱绻的舌吻无法自拔。走廊的冷气徐徐地吹进来，松本不舍地松开樱井的嘴唇：“我们回去做吧……不要在这里……”  
松本挣开樱井的桎梏，提上樱井的裤子，按住电梯的开门键，牵着樱井费力地冲出电梯。在电梯里他被樱井撩得又硬了，只好弯着腰走路。  
“翔さん？”松本刚迈出两步，就被樱井拽回来按在墙上。他贴着冰冷的墙面，裤子和粘着皮肤的内裤都被扯下卡在腿根。覆着一层体液的臀部暴露在空气中，起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。  
“润，你的裤子都湿了。”樱井压着他的背，手指推开他的臀瓣。  
松本感受到那根热棍抵住了他微张的穴口，等不及他恳求，就一口气插到深处。  
“啊、翔さん、翔さん……”被侵入的甜蜜滋味迷晕了神智，松本撅着屁股迎合上去，热情地含住整根阴茎。  
十层楼北侧多是文书办公室，人走了大半，松本的叫声在空荡荡的楼层间激起了回声。他听到自己不知廉耻的叫声，咬着下唇吞下自己的呻吟。他不能确定此刻是否无人逗留，生怕自己的声音惹人注意。  
“你出了好多水，”樱井缓慢地抽插着，淫水一波一波地从松本小穴深处涌出来，滴在已经湿透的内裤上，“润的小穴好紧好舒服……”  
被夹在冰冷墙面和樱井身体之间的松本爽得言语不能，他别过脸和靠在他肩上的樱井接吻，下身酥麻饱胀的撞击，让他完全沦陷，只想在走廊里被樱井中出。  
似乎是有人察觉到了他的心声，在松本被操得神魂颠倒的时刻，走廊尽头传来开门的声音和人声，两个不同的声音兴奋地交谈着。松本的嗓子发出失落的呜咽，他推开樱井的身体，连带着他心爱的肉棒也抽出了他的体内。  
电梯旁边就是楼梯，松本推开紧闭的门，和樱井一同躲进了昏暗的楼梯之中。他趴在门后，听脚步声从他面前经过，在电梯前逗留。  
“嗯——”樱井的大肉棒轻松地搅进来，插入时小口发出噗叽噗叽的水声，两人继续刚才中断的情事。  
“抱歉，”樱井抱着松本的腰，急促地喘息，“我太难受了。”  
樱井把他的裤子褪到膝盖，更加用力地进出着他的身体，恨不得将睾丸也塞进舒适的小穴内，唯有快感才能缓和药性造成的头晕副作用。  
好舒服，太舒服了……  
粗大的阴茎剥夺了松本剩下的理智，他掩着嘴，鼻腔发出淫靡的气音，扭着腰合着樱井的撞击，诱导樱井蹂躏他的敏感点。他身体失去平衡，肩膀倚着墙面，弓着腰方便樱井后入。  
士兵们陆续离开浴室，回到寝室了，楼道里被嘈杂的喧哗塞满，混着回声，变成了一团噪声，震亮了整栋楼的声控灯。士兵们的寝室在一至五楼北侧，必然会使用他们脚下的楼梯。幸而不会有人走到顶层，他们才能放心地继续做。  
松本忍住了呻吟，而交缠的声音依旧荡起了回声，高涨的情欲无法被人声冲淡。  
“唔、唔……”松本的阴茎挺翘，穴道夹紧了樱井的性器。他双手捂着嘴，颤抖着射精了，乳白的精液抖落在墙面和地面上。  
“嗯——”樱井绷直了身体，双手握着松本的细腰，龟头磨着松本的敏感点，喷射出一股浓稠的精液。樱井被性欲折磨的精神舒缓了许多，手脚也恢复了力气。  
短时间内被情人中出了两次，松本的穴内涌出精液，双腿间一片狼藉。樱井推开肉穴红肿的小口，拔出自己的阴茎，粘稠的精液滴落在吸收了大量淫水的内裤上。樱井把软成一团的松本翻过身，搂在怀里，手指玩弄着乳首，奖赏般地亲吻了片刻。  
“翔さん，我们回去吧，”松本环着樱井的脖子，“我还想要。”  
樱井撩开对方落在肩上的长发，没有听从松本的意见，捉住松本的右腿，强硬地踩住对方的鞋子，将松本的腿从裤管里拔出来。接着樱井掐住对方的膝窝，抬到和胸口齐平。  
“翔さん？！”松本身体不稳，身体向后倾倒，颤颤巍巍地靠到身后的墙面上。楼道里的声控灯忽明忽暗，给热烈的气氛又镀上一层暧昧。樱井搂着他的腰，下身贴合在一起。松本感应到抵着他下腹的硬物，低头看去，油亮的阴茎又呈现抬头之势。松本的穴口抖落淫水，嘴里含着哭腔：“为什么……这么快就又硬了……”  
樱井的阴茎蹭着松本的下腹，把体液涂满光滑的小腹。迷奸药里强力的催情成分让樱井再次情欲高涨，强忍着反而愈加难受。他舔舐着松本的脖颈，在光滑皮肤上的小痣周围留下深浅不一的吻痕。松本尚在不应期，但他的魅穴不一样，被中出了两次依旧又软又紧。  
“啊、啊……”松本的右腿架在樱井的臂弯里，后穴被扯开，熟悉的肉棒又干进来了。他从未在短时间内承受三波情潮，来不及品味高潮后的余韵就被拖回来又做一次。  
大批的人流已过，只有零零散散的人拾级而上。头顶的灯光熄灭，松本抱着樱井宽大结实的后背，埋在对方倾斜的肩上，右腿勾着樱井的腰。他被樱井顶得上下颠簸、汁水四溢，快感冲击着松本的四肢百骸，阴茎搅得他满脑子只有性交。  
嘭，楼下传来巨大的声响，震亮了他们头顶的灯光。下面传来两个人夹杂着回音的说话声，他依稀听到了熟悉的名字。  
“啧，要不是松本长官突然杀出来，现在我们都和樱井教官干了两发了。”空荡的楼梯里，那个声音不满地说道。  
松本听了不满地瘪嘴，攥紧了樱井的衣服，媚肉缠紧了樱井的生殖器。樱井顿时明白了前因后果，贴着松本的耳朵暗笑。  
“诶，你还在生气吗？刚刚看你和富泽君做得那么开心还以为你消气了。”另一个声音说道。  
“这是两回事好吧！在浴室里碰到他纯属意外！”  
“哦，”好脾气的家伙敷衍地答道，“我今晚和阿忠睡，所以和富泽君交换房间了。”  
“啧，你这家伙……”脾气暴躁的士兵又嘀咕了一串，松本没太听清。此刻他太过舒服，有些松懈，娇喘从唇角泻出，因此松本咬住樱井的领子来堵住自己的嘴。  
楼梯里只剩一个人的脚步声了，他没有很快离开而是在某个楼层驻足停留了一会儿，又有打火机清脆的金属声响起，似乎是在抽烟。头顶的灯光熄灭了，松本的轻声嘤咛和樱井粗重的呼吸在宽敞的空间里激荡，下身的结合更是激烈异常，闷闷的撞击声混着水声，松本不禁担心他们在顶层做爱可能已经被发现了。  
不过发现了也好，松本置气地想，如此一来他们就知道樱井是他的人了。  
“在想什么呢？”樱井性感的低音像是催情剂，在他耳根点起火苗，汗味和古龙水的香气缠绕在一起，那气味令人心神荡漾。樱井咬着他的耳垂，压低嗓音问他：“吃醋了？”  
“才没有……”  
“嗯？”樱井弯下腰，抱住他的另一条腿，下体维持着结合的姿势，把松本扛了起来。  
“等、不要……啊——”松本的身体悬空，阴茎干开穴肉，砸在脆弱的敏感点上。强烈的贯穿全身的快感让他尖叫出声，声控灯瞬间亮起，迷蒙的双眼只看见一片雪白，“翔、不行……这样好深……”松本抱着樱井的肩，他试图压住自己的声音，却是徒劳。  
“唔——”樱井含着他的嘴唇，撬开他的牙关，让他叫出来。  
“嗯、嗯……翔さ……好粗、太深了……”松本被操开后，便无暇控制自己的音量了，回音里自己的声音愈来愈娇媚，他羞愧地夹紧了樱井的腰。  
“喂，楼上！”楼下的学员暴躁地说道，“在楼道里办事不能叫得轻点吗，骚货。”  
最后的词语刺激了他的神经，小穴本能地吸紧了异物，勃起的阴茎夹在两人间弹动。  
“对……”松本被干出了哭腔，奶音柔声地说道，“对不起……”  
楼下的人并不领情，没听到他的道歉，用力甩上门离开了楼梯间。  
樱井仰着下巴看着骑在他身上享受又有些小委屈的松本，加速了进攻：“爽吗，小骚货？”被羞辱的松本体内一抽一抽地吸着性器，那滋味鲜美无比。  
“はい、好爽……”松本长发凌乱，衣衫不整，在公共场所被侵犯得神志不清。  
“翔さん只能和我一个人……翔さん的大肉棒是我的……别人、不可以……”生理泪水从松本眼角落下来，他吐着可爱的舌尖，索求舌吻。  
头顶的白光明晃晃的，甜腻的叫声维持着声控灯的亮光。  
“啊、啊——要高潮了……”  
“又要被翔さん……中出了……”松本身体痉挛，龟头喷出腺液。  
樱井抱着浪叫的长官，扣住对方的肩膀，低吼着射精了，如松本所愿地又一次中出了他。高潮后樱井感觉药效也在退去，他拔出阴茎，扶着腿软的松本站在地上。屁股里的精液大滴地落到地上，松本还沉浸在高潮的余韵里，龟头淌着前列腺液，前后都不可控地流着体液。两人靠在墙上又亲吻了片刻，欲火消灭不尽，松本红着脸推开他，央求先回去再接着做。  
樱井干脆脱下松本的裤子，将布料圈在松本的腰上，盖住糟糕的部位。他脱下自己的外套披在松本肩上，打横抱起自家软绵绵的长官，十层北侧已经空楼，过了连接南北的天桥就到了文官和其他高位官员的住宿区。已经过了就寝时间，各个教官的房内或是安静或是叫床声不断。樱井裆下一痒，松本埋在他的胸口，双膝互蹭，外侧的手在他的裤裆上作恶。  
顺利回到樱井房内，两人都松了口气。  
松本几乎是立刻除去身上剩余不多的衣服，最后再套上了樱井的外套。樱井一边脱裤子，一边和凑上来的松本接吻。樱井的内裤被自己的精液和松本的淫水弄湿了，一路上闷得难受，全裸后畅快了不少。樱井深吸几口气，由于药效，他又硬了。  
“干我……”松本的腿蹭着樱井的性器，“想被翔さん不停地中出……”  
“松本长官，您的专属肉棒这就来满足您。”  
两人跌进了床铺里。


End file.
